Dancing Flames
by Snavej
Summary: For GHHQ Exchange weekend, recipient: theroyalprussianarmy ("Angst and fluff is my thing! The kind of angst that makes you want to curl up and die, and then a happy, fluffy ending with no permanent character death.")
1. Chapter 1

No one quite knew when the curse began to take effect. All they knew was this:

1) once you were cursed, there was no way to rid yourself of it,

2) only the young seemed to be affected, and

2) it seemed to be caused by strong emotions.

As soon as this was recognised by the general populace, parents panicked and began mollycoddling their children. Anything to keep their precious babies from the prejudice and pain of being cursed. Fortunately for many, most children seemed to no longer be at risk by the time they hit puberty. Nor did any babies fall victim to the curse.

It was merely the middling years that were the issue.

Despite the traumas of her childhood, no one suspected Mai Taniyama to be cursed. By all accounts, she was a delightful young lady who brought smiles wherever she went. Of course, many people did not know her true profession.

It surprised no one that some cursed people used their abilities to the detriment of others. And when an evil rises, so must the good. In another world, they would have been labelled supervillains and superheroes.

Mai was a villain. After her parents death in a nasty car crash, no one had been willing to help an orphan that might have been cursed. So she took what she needed instead. Mai always tried to take from those who had more than they needed.

As she got older, she realised that she no longer needed to threaten and steal. She approached the insurance companies directly. Or rather, as directly as she could without revealing her identity. They offered her a grand sum every year to not use her abilities on any of their clients. Curse insurance was big business after all. Mai would never need to work again in her life. The notoriety of her crimes from her younger years was enough.

The insurance companies had once tried to lower her payment. Mai had torched one of their main client's new hotels. They doubled her payment and never messed her around again.

Mai lived now, for the most part, for her hobbies. She practiced yoga and started pole dancing. She dabbled in languages and history. She adopted a cat and volunteered with the local youth group.

She trained a little as a counsellor to help young people who had been cursed. Not a single one of them knew who she was really, or what she had done in her past. But she would be damned if she let a young cursed person in need go without.

Mai passed as a thoroughly keen member of HTC - Help The Cursed - a group set up by self righteous non-cursed people to help the poor souls that had been afflicted. Mai cared very little for the pompous idiots, bar her one friend, Masako.

Masako was non-cursed, and had been forced into joining HTC by her overzealous mother. The two young women had become fast friends and often met outside of volunteering time. They shared an interest in films and books, fashion and food.

It was while waiting for Masako in a cafe that Mai met a handsome young man. The two young women often met for coffee at the weekends.

On this particular weekend, Mai was particularly early. She had no qualms about getting her drink and waiting. As she waited in the queue, she began a crossword on her phone.

"If you want the answers regarding the US states, I would be happy to oblige you."

Mai almost jumped out of her skin. She spun around to face the owner of the deep voice that had surprised her.

"Excuse me?"

"I grew up in the US," said the man, with no hint of an american accent, "So I can tell you the answers to one across and thirteen across."

"Do you often read over people's shoulders?" Mai asked.

"Only when they are short and taking far longer over such an easy crossword," the man replied.

Mai's mouth dropped open.

"Madam, can I take your order?"

Mai turned back to the barista and gave her order, a vanilla latte. The barista automatically looked to the man as if they were together. The man made no effort to correct the barista but ordered a pot of tea.

"Kansas joined in '61 and Mississippi joined in '17."

Mai scowled and closed the crossword. She pocketed her phone and made to pay when she realised the barista had grouped their payment.

"Excuse me, we're not—"

The man reached across and laid his card on the reader. It beeped and took the payment.

Mai blinked and glared at the man.

"For the inconvenience," he muttered.

"I don't need a man to pay for my drinks for me."

"I know."

"Nor do I need you to play the role of google for me."

"Googling the answers to a crossword is cheating," the man stated.

"And you giving them to me isn't? And why would it be cheating?" Mai demanded. "How else am I to learn?"

The man seemed to have no answer for this, so he picked up the tray containing both their drinks and swept away. Mai stalked after him.

"Excuse me, that's my drink!"

"Yes," he agreed, taking a seat by the window. "But you did not pick it up."

"Look, if this is some kind of weird pick-up attempt, please stop," Mai said. She picked up her drink and made to turn away.

"It was not."

Mai knew she should have left it and walked away, but this man's actions made no sense.

"Then what was it other than awkward and rude?"

"A means by which to alleviate my boredom."

Mai blinked. She turned and walked away. She pushed away the desire to engulf the man in flames on the spot. There were too many witnesses.

Now if she got his name… Then his house could be ash in a matter of minutes if she so chose…

Mai took a deep breath and forced all thoughts of him away. But when Masako finally joined her, her anger was so palpable that the temperature in the cafe had risen by several degrees.

"Are you quite alright?" Masako asked after some time. "You keep glaring at that man. He's handsome, are you thinking of asking him out?"

"What? Him? No!"

Mai regaled Masako with the tale of the man's outrageous behaviour. When she was done, Masako merely shrugged and drank a little more of her coffee.

"That is really bad flirting," she commented. "Which is a shame, he's hot."

"You date him then."

Mai glanced over at the man. He was now talking on the phone. His face was a mask of displeasure. Mai smirked.

"You're being petty," Masako commented.

"What?" Mai asked, her tone sickly sweet.

"You're happy he's now irritated. You are so easy to read."

"Small paybacks make me happy, leave me alone," Mai muttered.

"I have half a mind to— He's coming this way, look natural."

"What?" Mai looked around and saw he was indeed walking towards them. "Oh for fu—"

"Mai!" Masako hissed.

"Apologies," the man said. "May I join you for a moment?"

"N—"

"Of course," Masako cut over Mai. "Mai was just telling me about your awkward attempt to introduce yourself."

She smiled at the man.

"Masako, are you aware of a form of torture known as star kicking?" Mai asked, ignoring the man very pointedly. "I would just love to try it out."

"Mai, you have just complained that he was rude, you are now acting far worse—"

"Oiled paper or string placed between toes and set on fire," the man said. "It began with Countess Elizabeth Bathory, I believe."

Mai gaped at the man. Her attempt to freak him out had failed utterly. Masako jumped on the situation.

"See, you two could bond over your shared knowledge of weird torture methods…? Maybe you should ask Mai out for dinner! I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't give it. Oliver, Oliver Davis."

"Masako Hara, a pleasure to meet you. Mai is free this evening for dinner, aren't you Mai?"

"What? N—"

"Excellent, she likes sushi or italian, she's not that fussy really."

Oliver watched, bemused, as Mai became more and more flustered at her friend's attempts to set them up.

"Masako! Stop it! I don't care how handsome he is, he was rude and I am not—"

"You think I'm handsome?"

Mai faltered.

"Well, I guess. That's not the point. You were rude!"

"So were you."

Mai pouted, but Oliver went on before she could come up with a counter argument.

"Do you know The Sandford? By the river?" Mai nodded. "I'll meet you there at eight."

He stood up and began walking away.

"I'm not paying!" Mai called after him. Oliver waved a hand to show he had heard.

When he had left the cafe, Mai rounded on her friend.

"I hate you. How could you do that to me? He's insufferable!"

"Oh give over, you can't let a little awkwardness get in the way of a free meal."

"I still hate you."

"You'll hate me more in an hour or two! Come on, we have to go shopping."

"For what?" Mai demanded.

"An outfit for you for tonight of course!"

* * *

Outside the cafe, Oliver pulled his phone from his pocket.

 **OD: Change of plans.**

 **ED: What happened?**

 **OD: I have a date this evening.**


	2. Chapter 2

The date went two hundred times better than Mai had wanted it to. By the end of it, not only did she want to see Oliver again, but she had all but forgotten his earlier rudeness.

Although he committed occasional social faux pas, Mai honestly believed he did them from a place of ignorance than actual malice. And once she put his social awkwardness and occasional bluntness aside, she found him a very engaging conversational partner. They spent most of their dinner discussing a proposed law regarding labelling cursed people as such on their ID cards.

"... there is no need to do it other than to encourage the discrimination that is already faced by cursed people!" Mai exclaimed. "One of the kids I volunteer with was rejected from her first choice university because, and I quote, concerns that she would use her cursed ability to cheat on exams."

Oliver, who agreed with Mai on the main principle, had chosen to play devil's advocate.

"But how can the university be sure that she would not cheat?"

"She wants to become a doctor! If she got through university, think how many people she could save with an ability to stop time? She could pause reality and fix someone up because any more damage was done! We should celebrate these abilities."

"But not all cursed abilities are blessings in disguise. What is to stop her from using her abilities to do great evil?" Oliver asked.

"What is to stop me from running you through with this knife?" Mai retorted, indicating the knife in her hand. "You can't lock up every person with the potential to do something bad."

Oliver had smiled at that.

"I would vouch for her," Mai went on. "I would vouch for her character that she would not cheat. She's a good girl and all anyone wants to do is tread on her."

Their conversation moved on and at the end of the date, they parted ways each now possessing the other's phone number.

Mai had, at first, had no plan to contact Oliver again. She had no time for a boyfriend given her busy schedule of volunteering and hobbies. But then he had texted her several days later.

 **OD: 22A, any ideas?**

It took Mai a whole two minutes to realise that '22A' meant 22 across, a crossword location. Frowning, she opened up her crossword app and read today's clues.

"Buchan's 1915 novel has 39 of them," she read. "Steps!"

 **MT: Steps**

 **OD: That fits. Thanks.**

Their acquaintance continued in this manner. Sharing crossword answers and the occasional dinner date. Mai quite liked it. She quite liked Oliver, in truth.

She never planned on asking Oliver to move in. But after three coffee dates containing at least one mention of his brother steal his clothes and other minor annoyances, the offer escaped her lips before she realised exactly what she had said.

"Do you want to move in with me?"

"What?"

Mai's cheeks flushed red and she looked away.

"Just you keep complaining about your brother and I have a spare room and all. I don't need any rent money from you or anything, but… It's a stupid idea. Forget I said it."

Oliver frowned at her.

"Why is it stupid?"

Mai looked back around at Oliver and swallowed.

"I… Well, normally people invite their boyfriend to move in and we're not… Well, I mean you've never shown that you like me any more than just as friends and well…"

"And we can't co-inhabit a place if we are just friends?" Oliver asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Well, we could but…"

"But what?"

"It would be awkward."

"Why would it be awkward?" Oliver asked.

"Because I like you more than just as a friend!" Mai stammered.

She had not quite realised it to be true until the words left her lips. For a single moment, Oliver looked shocked.

"Oh."

His face returned to its usual passive state.

"I should leave."

Mai made to stand up and abandon her half drunk latte, but Oliver caught her hand.

"Don't." Mai sank back into her seat and Oliver continued. "I did not realise you felt that way."

"I see that now."

"I hadn't thought that a possibility."

It was Mai's turn to frown.

"Why not?"

"Most people find me too… My brother uses the term 'awkward'. I assumed I was incompatible for such a relationship."

"Your brother let you think that?"

"We've never discussed it."

"You should consider it an option. Not necessarily with me but…"

Oliver nodded, a slight crease in his brow told Mai that he was definitely thinking about the possibility.

"You must have had people fancy you before," Mai muttered.

"Yes, but they usually had mistaken me for my brother. Or were merely enamoured with my looks. You have never met my brother. And you've spoken to me enough to provide evidence that you have not been put off by my personality."

"I was a little put off at first, but I've got to know you better now…"

Oliver nodded at this statement. He looked away, out of the cafe window for a whole minutes before changing the conversation.

"I know you are very protective of the children you volunteer with, especially those with abilities," he began. Mai felt her body tense up, wondering where he was going with this. "What about those who use their abilities publically?"

"What about them?"

"Well, some older cursed people use their abilities in a more public fashion. Some to cause trouble and some to stop those who cause trouble. What do you think of those people?"

"I think they need help as much as the people I volunteer with do," Mai said. "Society has forced people into making… Making decisions that aren't conducive to the rest of society. And others are forced into fake heroics to try and preserve the reputation of cursed people."

"You think it fake heroics?"

"I sometimes wonder about their intentions, don't you?" Mai asked. "Sure, I bet some of them are thrilled with getting to be the hero. But some… Some of them can't want that attention. But they did a good thing once and people will feel abandoned if they don't continue every time someone else causes trouble."

"You don't think they have a duty to help? Because they have the ability to?"

"I have the ability to learn to become a paramedic or a firefighter or something. I would be physically and mentally capable of doing that. Does that mean I have a duty to do so?" Mai asked.

"I am not sure you are tall enough to be a firefighter," Oliver said, eyebrow raised.

"There are only fitness and eyesight requirements, both of which I could pass. You on the other hand, definitely need glasses," Mai retorted.

"I do no—"

"You squint sometimes when you're struggling to focus on things," Mai commented. "You should get it checked."

Oliver scowled.

"You're doing it again," Mai teased.

"I wasn't—"

Mai giggled and Oliver gave up arguing. He gave Mai the briefest of smiles and not long after, they parted ways.

* * *

Some weeks later, Mai was laying on her sofa, reading her book with the news on in the background. The screen was filled with dramatic images. Some guy with ice abilities was causing trouble and the reporter was thrilled to be covering it live.

"...you can see, the entirety of the square behind me is frozen. Vehicles have crashed in attempts to cross the ice and it is believed that this action by the unknown offender is in protest— Wait, is that… We have several cursed vigilantes on the scene attempting to subdue the offender!"

Mai looked up from her book and sighed. The poor kid was outnumbered. And the police would play off the angle that the vigilantes — who were doing the police's job for them — were also dangerous criminals and that `civilians shouldn't take the law into their own hands'.

Cursed people couldn't win.

Mai returned to her book, a surprisingly funny regency book. Mai never though regency would be funny, but this book had her genuinely laughing out loud. Mai loved Pride and Prejudice — who didn't? — but The Grand Sophy was something else entirely!

Mai heard the intruders before she saw them. She frowned at the noises from her hallway. She lived in a nice area, who the hell was trying to break in?

Placing her book carefully down, Mai tiptoed to the door to the hallway and peered through the crack. It was—

"Oliver?! What the hell are you doing breaking into my house? And who the heck is…"

But she trailed off as she recognised the figure. It was the ice kid from the news. And Oliver was holding him up with one arm, a balaclava style mask clasped in his other hand.

"You're one of those people," she stated. It came out a lot more accusational than she meant it to.

But it meant Oliver was cursed.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hi all, sorry for nothing last time but I am still half dying. I got food poisoning and I can promise you it is the worst, if any of you would like gory details let me know because my TMI filter is broken right now! I have six chapter of this right now but the last chapter is unfinished/crap so well see what happens to that.**

 **Pity review? Please? I'm dying?**


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver was cursed. He was just like she was and he had never told her. True, she hadn't told him either but that really was not the point here.

"Will you help me with him? We had to knock him out," Oliver muttered.

Mai paused for a moment longer, then stepped forward. She helped Oliver guide the boy to her sofa. She checked his pulse.

"He's still alive, I'll put him in the recovery position," she mumbled as she set to work. "I want an explanation."

"Of what?"

"Everything. I thought we were friends and I never knew you were some kind of superhero."

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"We were just trying to stop him doing anything too stupid. Someone could have got seriously hurt with that little stunt of his," Oliver stated. "The press were following and we needed to get him somewhere safe and—"

"How did you know I lived here? Have you been spying on me?" Mai demanded.

"No, I looked you up in the Yellow Pages."

"Oh…" But that lead to another question. "How did you get in?"

"That's my… My ability," Oliver said, his voice becoming softer.

"Unlocking doors?" Mai asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"No, telekinesis. Which includes the moving parts of a door."

"Oh."

There was a short silence.

"I thought that with your volunteering, you might be able to help this boy," Oliver said. "I understand if you do not want to see me ag—"

Before Oliver could finished, his clone popped out of thin air.

"There you are! Noll, what the hell do you think— Noll. Who is she?" the clone asked, staring between Oliver and Mai with a concerned look over his face.

"She's a friend, she can help the boy," Oliver said. "Is your body safe?"

Mai thought this was a weird question, but did not want to interrupt.

"Yeah, it's back at ours, but seriously, what are we going to do about her?"

"I am in the room, you know," Mai muttered.

"Gene, she's the girl I told—"

"Woman," Mai interjected, liking the situation less and less every minute.

"—you about, the one that volunteers with cursed kids."

"Oh right, and she's cool with this?"

"No, she isn't," Mai muttered. "But she'll deal with it."

She had half a mind to burn the two idiots to a crisp. But she liked this carpet and it might set the fire alarm off. If she could get them into the car park though…

"Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Gene."

The clone stuck his hand out for Mai to shake. But her hand went straight through his.

"And your ability is?" she prompted.

"Astral projection." Suddenly the body question made more sense. "If you tell anyone about us, I will personally—"

"Personally what?" Mai demanded, defensive. "Pass straight through my body?"

"She's got you there Gene," Oliver muttered. "She won't tell anyone though."

Gene scowled and popped out of existence.

"Is he always like that?"

"No, he's usually the friendly one. But… We'll we've told people before and it didn't go down well."

"Understandable." Mai looked down at the boy on her sofa and sighed. "What caused it for you? If you don't mind me asking."

"Our mother was a drunk who killed herself with the drink. Our father was not much better, but he just deserted us. Gene wanted to be anywhere but there. I wanted to push them further away."

Mai nodded. Sometimes abilities made sense like that.

She made a pot of tea and they waited for the boy to wake up. A little while after he had rejoined the land of the living, he told them his story. His name was Sakauchi. He had been bullied at school, not by the other students, but by a teacher. Mai felt fury rise within her.

"You froze your teacher's route home," Mai guessed.

Sakauchi nodded.

"I… I wanted him to crash. I wanted him to suffer. I…"

"Got angry?" Mai guessed again. "And didn't think it through?"

He nodded again.

"Are you gonna tell my mum?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because there is no reason to," Mai said.

"My mum doesn't like cursed people. A cursed person burnt my dad's work down and that's why he left us."

Mai's stomach sank, but she could not let anything of her thoughts show on her face. Oliver was watching her.

"I want you to do something for me," Mai said. "Do you know the youth centre near the cinema?"

Sakauchi nodded.

"Come there on Monday night, about seven."

"Why?"

"There's a youth group for cursed kids, other people like you."

"But my mum—"

"Tell her you're a volunteer, that you want to stop things like what happened tonight by helping cursed people," Mai insisted. "It's what half the kids tell their parents. It'll look good on your university applications and all that. We'll protect you."

Sakauchi nodded once again.

"Oliver, can you take him home?" Mai asked. Oliver nodded and she turned back to Sakauchi. "Tell your mum that Oliver here dragged you and some other kids away from the trouble."

They left, leaving Mai with her head in her hands. She had no issue helping the kid. But Oliver.

Oliver was cursed.

Oliver was a fucking vigilante hero.

Oliver, if he found out who she was, who she used to be, would hate her.

So would the kid for that matter. She was the only one who burnt buildings down. She would know if someone else had been encroaching on her turf.

 **OD: Thank you for tonight.**

Mai stared at the text for a long time. She had to break it off.

* * *

Oliver did not get the hint. Mai ignored his texts, skipped their coffee date and pushed him to the back of her mind.

But he knew where she lived.

And after a month of being ignored, he took it into his own hands. He broke in again.

"Get out," Mai demanded. "I should call the police!"

Oliver stood in her living room with an impassive facial expression. He shrugged at her threat.

"You won't."

Mai scowled.

"Please leave."

"I will, once you tell me why you're ignoring me."

"Because you broke into my home!" Mai retorted quickly, but she could not meet his eye.

"It was an emergency. And you're lying."

"I'm not lying, you did break into my home! And you looked up where I lived, which is weird!"

Oliver stared at her, unmoving.

"I did not think you were one of those," he said finally. Mai frowned, and Oliver went on. "You play the high and mighty role of a volunteer when in reality you dislike curs—"

"It's not that!" Mai protested. "I…"

"You what?" Oliver prompted.

Mai's mind reeled. What could she possibly tell him?

"I told you I was interested in you," she blurted suddenly. "But it's obvious you don't feel the same way. It hurt being around you and I need time to get over you."

Oliver narrowed his eyes for a moment.

"Why was it obvious that I did not feel the same way?" he asked.

"It was just a feeling I got," Mai mumbled. "Please, leave…"

"If I did feel the same way, would you stop pushing me away?"

"You don't, so why bother hypothesising?"

"If I don't, then why do I want to kiss you? I've never wanted to kiss anyone before."

Mai frowned. Oliver had never struck her as a person who was overtly interested in anyone.

"You're just curious, that's all. Please leave."

Oliver clenched his jaw.

"Are you trying to hurt me?" he asked. "Your words appear tinted that way but I may be misinterpreting."

"I just want you to leave me alone!" Mai retorted.

It was hard for her not to shout. She wanted to scream at him to leave her alone. She was better off alone. Safer alone. She had been alone since her mum died.

Mai looked away.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Oliver's voice said.

She looked back around at him and glared, her eyes full of fire. Why had she ever agreed to that date in the first place all those months ago?

"Yes. Now get out."

He left.

Mai waited until she heard the door shut before falling to the floor and wailing. Noisy sobs burst from her and she cried until no more liquid escaped her tear ducts.

She had to cry.

Because if she did not, then she would no doubt set something on fire. She could burn the entire flat down, the entire block down with the sheer force of her emotions. Why had she been such an idiot in her youth? Why had no one helped her when she needed it most?

Why had she become a villain?

Guilt bubbled in her chest at the wrong she had done.

She was doomed to die alone.

* * *

 **Author's note: I am so bored of being ill. I'm hoping if I keep all my food down today and the rest of my body functions vaguely normally that I can get away with going to work tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mai had never moved from the town because it's where her parents were buried. She could visit them whenever she wanted. Not that she often did, but it was comforting to know that they were close.

Even if all that was left of them was a pile of bones.

But given recent circumstances, Mai had given serious thought to relocating. There were too many problems in this town. There were too many ways for her to get hurt.

She spent far too long looking at city apartments and rural cottages, unable to decide what she really wanted.

She wanted the peace and quiet of a rural cottage, one surrounded by forests and fields. Where she could leave her humble abode and get lost in nature for hours on end.

But she also wanted to keep up her hobbies. She wanted to have easy access to craft shops and gyms…

Mai wanted exactly what she had right now. Maybe a little further out of the town than she was at present. But she knew in her heart that she did not want to move.

This made her cry.

How could she have a fresh start without leaving?

She looked abroad. Perhaps there would be a town, just like hers, but in another country. She could learn a new language and meet new people.

After a lot of googling — and a bit more crying — she settled on Korea. It had the best internet in the world and some beautiful countryside. Why on earth wouldn't she want to go there?

And it needn't be permanent, she could afford to keep her flat here, just in case she wanted to come back.

One weekend, not long after she had made this decision, Mai went to her local bookshop and bought herself a Teach Yourself Korean book. She took it to her favourite coffee shop, sat down in a corner and began reading.

The first two chapters were just about the differing alphabet — which looked like alien in Mai's opinion — but she soon got the hang of most of the characters. She mumbled sounds to herself as she tested herself on the weird symbols.

"... blocked the north of the city…" The radio caught Mai's attention and she sat up straighter. "Police are advising everyone to stay away from the area surrounding the old hospital. There are vigilantes on the scene in addition to the cursed offender. Unconfirmed reports are that the cursed offender, a man in his sixties, is draining people of their blood by touch alone."

Mai's own blood ran cold.

Oliver.

Oliver would be there trying to save people. He could get hurt. Mai's chest ached with the possibility. She may be a villain, but this offender sounded far worse.

Mai shoved her belongings into her bag and sprinted from the cafe. She could dump her stuff at her apartment and pick up her old mask on her way.

Twenty minutes later, Mai arrived on the scene. Her old mask still fit like a glove, but she kept it off for now. There was a police cordon and a crowd.

It never ceased to amaze Mai how many people would put themselves in danger to see something potentially exciting. She pushed forward to get a better look.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to stay back."

Mai looked up at the man and smiled sweetly.

"Sorry, sir," she said, affecting an innocent tone.

"It's alright, we just don't want you getting hurt."

Mai smiled again and moved away from the crowd. She did not see anything of the fight. The crowd was all for nothing. But the police were not. They had thoroughly surrounded the incident.

That would be a problem.

Sighing, Mai slunk into an alleyway and pulled on her mask. It was time to cause some trouble.

She strode from the alleyway a different person. Her hands were ablaze and striking fear into those nearby. Some fled. Some stared.

The police raised their hands and yelled at her to stop. But not a single one of them prevented her from breaking the cordon. She walked through leaving the pavement soft from the heat of her flames.

The old hospital seemed to be the location of fight. Patients were weak and found it harder to escape, Mai supposed. The motivation behind this cursed offender was another matter though.

Usually — and Mai reasoned from experience — offenders attacked companies, governments or big public figures. Not the weak. Not the public. Not those who strove to do good.

Which meant that this old man was not a disaffected cursed person. This man might actually be bad…

She stormed into the hospital, dropping her flames, and found traces of vines growing over the walls. There were no people left on the ground floor, but she could hear violence from above.

It did not take her long to find the fight.

Patients were attempting to hide or escape. Mai released her flames and pointed them away from the battle. The vines that she had seen downstairs had multiplied in number. They lined the walls.

"Where do they come from?" she demanded from one nurse.

"Some crazy red head," the man replied. "She ran towards the old guy… He was sucking the life from people!"

"Get these people out of here," she ordered, gesturing at the patients.

The nurse nodded and began ushering. Mai pushed past the patients. She found the red head easily enough. Someone had knocked her out. Mai bent down and checked her pulse.

"Alive," she muttered.

"Oi! Get away from her!"

Mai looked up, flames beginning to cover her body. She scowled at an injured figure.

"I wasn't hurting her," she muttered. "I was checking she was still alive."

"Sure you were," he retorted, pushing himself into a seated position. "I know who you are."

"Well then you'd know that if I wanted you, or her, dead, then you would both be so by now."

This silenced him momentarily.

"Can you walk?"

"It doesn't matter. If you're not here to hurt us, what the hell are you doing here?"

"None of your business," Mai said. She stood up. "Which way is the fight?"

The man pointed.

"If you hurt them—"

Mai walked away before he could finish. She had one purpose here; make sure Oliver was safe. If that meant she had to burnt some old guy to a crisp, then so be it.

Her mouth fell open when she found them. The old man looked like a skeleton, draped in skin. He hissed, lunging for the vigilantes. Mai recognised the stance and gait of Oliver and another person that she guessed to be his brother. There were another two figures. A pink haired woman who was cornered and a tall man who had positioned himself ready for a fight.

"Get out of here," the tall man yelled at Mai. He had been the first to spot her, although she wasn't quite sure how. "We can handle this!"

"Yeah," Mai muttered to herself, "And that's why it has taken more than four of you to get to this point…"

The twins looked around for the briefest of seconds at the tall man's voice. In that time, the old guy — Mai decided on the spot to call him Vlad, like a vampire, because he looked like one but without the teeth — reached for the cornered pink haired woman.

"No!"

Mai reacted instinctively. Flames spurted from the ground between the woman and Vlad.

"Madoka!" the tall man screamed.

Vlad fell back, clutching a burnt hand. But Mai watched in horror as his hand began to heal.

"He can heal!"

"Yes, we'd realised that girl, now get out of here!" the tall man yelled.

Mai had half a mind to set him on fire for calling her 'girl', but she figured now was not the time.

"That's no girl!" Madoka called. "That's Firestarter!"

Mai winced at the old nickname the papers had given her.

The tall man looked momentarily relieved that Madoka was alive behind the wall of flames, then he twisted around to try and determine who was the greater threat; Mai or Vlad?

Vlad took advantage of this distraction and lunged at Gene, who popped out of existence. Vlad stumbled and fell onto the tall man.

"Lin!" Madoka yelled.

Oliver finally took action. He wrenched Vlad from Lin. Where Vlad's hands had touched Lin's face, the skin had turned deathly pale. Lin gasped for breath and scrambled away. Oliver pinned Vlad to the wall with his abilities.

Mai noticed that it was actually Vlad's clothes that were pinned to the wall, an observation she hoped Vlad would not noticed. She released the flames from around Madoka.

"Get him out of here," Mai told her, nodding at Lin.

Madoka looked weary, but a groan from Lin convinced her. Mai's attention returned to Vlad, who was still held to the wall by Oliver's abilities. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Madoka's body shift and grow into something that resembled a bodybuilder.

Mai did not question it.

As soon as Madoka and Lin were gone, Oliver spoke.

"I know it's you," he said. His voice was so cold, Mai shivered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mai retorted, too quickly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sorting out this mess for you."

"Yeah, because Firestarter would do that."

Mai winced at the malice with which he said her nickname. At the back of her mind, she also cursed at the damn reporters for not coming up with something a little cooler. Firestarter. She started fires. How original.

"I don't have time to convince you or soothe your damaged ego," Mai muttered. She turned her attention away from Oliver. "Oi, Vlad. What's your deal?"

"Mai, he can't be reasoned with—"

"Did you try?" Mai asked. "Did you try and ask him what his problem was before you came in here guns blazing?"

"He killed people!"

"I am going to burn your face off if you don't shut—"

Mai wished that she learnt from past experiences. She knew Vlad liked to take advantage of distractions. He ripped himself from the clothes that held him pinned to the wall and he sprinted for Oliver.

"No!"

Mai reached out, flames bursting from her hand. Vlad flew into the wall, fire lapping at his skin. He screamed in agony.

The skin repaired itself as Vlad struggled to his feet. Mai watched, disgusted, as it knitted itself back together.

Gene popped back into existence.

"He's a cancer patient," he blurted out. "He just found out he's terminal."

"What?" Oliver looked around.

"He wasn't cursed until today."

Mai's eyes widened in alarm. He had turned in his sixties? It was unheard of!

"I don't want to die!" Vlad rasped.

Mai felt pity pooling in her stomach.

"You're not going to die," she said. "As long as you stop hurting people! I know you're upset! But you're healing yourself now! Can't you see?"

But reason had left Vlad's eyes.

"I don't want to die!" he repeated.

The old man scrambled to his feet and lurched for Oliver, who darted out of the way.

"Stop!" Mai begged him. "You don't need to do this!"

But Vlad did not stop. He fled out of a door. Mai followed on instinct. She did not know if Oliver Or Gene were following. For an old man, Vlad was fast on his feet.

She passed a sign that sent fear into her heart: Neonatal Ward.

"No!"

Mai passed a nurse who had been drained of her blood, lying on the floor as if she had fallen attempting to barricade a door. Mai jumped over her corpse and her ears were greeted with the sound of crying babies.

"Stop!" she yelled.

"I don't want to die!" Vlad screeched, reaching for the nearest child.

Mai raised her hands and burnt him to a crisp. Through her flames, she could see his body trying to heal as he screamed. She did not relent.

Vlad stumbled towards her and she upped the intensity. He pushed against the force of her flames, but could not go anywhere.

Slowly, Mai noticed that his healing could not keep up with her fire. That is when it hit her. He had not been draining these people of blood, but of their lifeforce. He had been using that to heal himself.

All she had to do was use up all his healing ability… With a plan in mind, she focused the flames.

Vlad had not given up yet though. He stumbled towards another cot. But the cot was wrenched from his grasp. Mai looked around to see Oliver orchestrating the removal of the cots.

The screams grew. Mai knew her own had joined the mix. Vlad's arm crumbled into ash. Then his leg. Then the other. He sank downwards.

His body disintegrated in front of their eyes. Until only ash remained. Mai's flamed dried up.

Then she fainted.

* * *

 **Author's note: So bar a headache I am actually better now but I'm not allowed into work because the NHS is like "you must wait for 48 hours after symptom have stopped" blah blah blah so I am stuck at home but I have to go and get food soon because I've run out yay fun. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Mai did not recognise her surroundings when she woke. It looked like an office, but an office decked out with a camp bed and a sofa, rather than tables and chairs. She pushed herself into a sitting position and groaned.

Her mouth was dry and her head ached. Using a lot of fire power did that to a girl.

Before Mai could attempt to stand up, two people she did not recognise walked in and grabbed her by the arms. She allowed them to half drag her to another room. An interrogation room.

Nothing more than she expected.

The vigilantes had caught a villain. And no doubt she would now pay for her crimes.

They bound her to the chair and left. Mai glanced about. There was a mirror. It was just like the movies. She chuckled. The door opened and Oliver walked in. Her laughter died.

He sat down opposite her, his jaw set and his eyes cold.

"Oliver Davis, interrogating Mai Taniyama," he stated loudly and clearly. He reeled off the date and time and then turned his attention to Mai. "Everything you say will be recorded. Will you confirm that you are Mai Taniyama?"

While she knew it was a question, it sounded more like an order. Mai nodded, then spoke aloud.

"Yes."

"And you are also known by the name 'Firestarter'?"

"Yes."

"And you entered the hospital where vigilantes were fighting yesterday?"

"It was yesterday?" Mai asked. "I'm surprised I wasn't out for longer… Is everyone else safe? Did you get those kids to their parents?"

"We are still determining the casualties. Will you confirm you enter—"

"I entered the hospital with the aim—"

"Will you confirm that you killed Kaneyuki Miyama?" Oliver asked, ignoring Mai's attempted to justify her actions.

"Who—"

"The man who was sucking the life force from patients and hospital workers."

"Oh, Vlad, yeah… Yes, I did."

She did not bother to defend herself. It was evident to her from Oliver's stiff body language that he did not want to be here.

"Why did you enter the hospital?"

Mai's eyes widened in surprise.

"Because… I thought you might be in trouble and I wanted you to be okay…"

"For the record, the interviewer knew the interviewee prior to the incident," Oliver stated.

A second voice spoke through speakers.

"Oliver, please rejoin us for a moment."

Oliver left the room. Mai guessed he had gone to the room behind the mirror. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard more voices over the speaker.

"Oliver, what is going on?" a female voice asked. "How do you know this girl?"

They had forgotten to turn the microphone off.

"We were tipped off that she might have been a villain so I attempted to antagonise her for proof—"

"That is entrapment," another female voice said. Was that the pink haired woman's voice? What was her name? Mai could not remember.

"— but that did not go to plan," Oliver went on as if he had not been interrupted. "With Gene's assistance I attempted to befriend—"

"Seduce, he took her on a date," Gene interjected.

"—however she pushed me away for some unknown reason. There were no and are no emotional ties between myself and that woman."

"Then why did you sound so upset when you realised it was me in the hospital?" Mai blurted.

Unknown to her, several adults behind the mirror turned to face Mai. One of them swore. The microphone clicked off.

"If there are no emotional ties, why did you say you wanted to kiss me?" Mai shouted at the mirror.

She channelled her anger into her ability with the aim of burning the ties off.

"I wouldn't bother trying."

Mai looked up to see Gene standing next to her.

"Why not?"

"You're exhausted from yesterday, you'll just faint again."

Gene took the seat that Oliver had vacated only moments before.

"I'd rather be unconscious that put up with that liar in there," Mai muttered, nodding her head towards the window. "I should set his pants on fire."

Gene sniggered in spite of himself, but all laughter was stolen from him by Oliver bursting into the room.

"I played the part required to trick you," he stated. "Everything I said was to manipulate you into giving us the information we wanted. Do you understand?"

Mai blinked.

"Who are you trying to convince, Oliver? Me? Or yourself?"

Mai held eye contact with him until he stormed out. She turned back to Gene.

"What's going to happen to me now?"

"Your actions will be reviewed and a decision will be made."

"By your people? Or the police?"

"By us."

"You really are taking the law into your own hands, huh."

"We'll then hand you over to the police with the evidence if we think you deserve a criminal trial," Gene finished.

Mai forced a smile.

"Then take me back to my cell and get on with it."

* * *

She waited until she was alone to cry. Curled up under a blanket, alone. Eventually, Mai ran out of tears. Her brain turned its attentions to escape. They would hand her over to the police, who in turn would make an example of her.

But did she just melt the doors? Or did she burn the whole place down with her?

Before she could make this decision, the door opened and an aging woman walked in. Her grey-blonde hair was set into a neat bun and she held a tray adorned with tea and sandwiches. Mai noticed she walked with a slight limp.

"I realised we hadn't given you anything since you've woken up," she said. Her voice was soft.

"I'm surprised they let you in here," Mai rasped, her throat dry. She reached for the cup of tea and took a sip. "Thank you."

"Why wouldn't they let me in here?"

"Because of what I can do…"

"I don't think you'd hurt me," the woman said with a smile. "But you can try if you want."

Mai frowned at her smile, was that a challenge?

She attempted to bring the flames to her hands, as weak as she was, something should have appeared.

But nothing came.

"My ability is to nullify other people's," the woman explained. "My best friend in childhood was cursed and I hated to see them get bullied for it."

"Why didn't you come to the hospital?" Mai asked. "You could have stopped him before I…"

"I wanted to," the woman replied, her smile gone. "But my hip is bad and the boys wouldn't let me. They thought they could do it without me."

Mai grabbed one of the sandwiches as the woman took a seat. She shoved the whole thing in her mouth and gulped it down.

"Is that tall man okay?"

"Lin?"

Mai nodded.

"He will be. He woke up this morning," the woman said. "The doctor we had look at him said that it was like he'd lost a lot of blood, but with no wounds. But he'll make a full recovery and Madoka is keeping him entertained."

"The pink woman?"

"Yes, she does like having pink hair," the woman smiled again. "Before that it was blue, before that it was purple… But she can change her body at will, so I cannot blame her for changing things up a bit."

Mai reached for another sandwich and the woman continued.

"Once, she turned herself into one of the boys, confused them for a whole day before they realised what she was doing." The woman chuckled.

"You mean Oliver and Gene?" Mai asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. I'm Luella, their mother."

"But you don't look like them at all," Mai accused.

"My husband and I adopted them when they were small, not long after they gained their abilities." She sighed. "I want you to know that I do not condone their plan to entrap you. I think it has caused more issues than if we approached you directly."

"You do that?"

"Yes, I recognise that many people just need someone who cares to lend an ear," Luella said. "I want to help those with a lot of emotional baggage. It's a lot harder to fix than a broken leg…"

Mai picked up the last sandwich.

"How were you thinking of escaping?"

Mai choked.

"What?"

"I presume you plan on escaping? Would you like me to leave the door open for you when I leave? I'd rather you didn't damage the building; the building contractors we get round are already suspicious with the amount we call them up…"

"I was—"

"Here, I'll leave you my keycard, that'll get you access out of the building. Leave it in the reception, it'll find its way back to me."

"Why are you doing this?" Mai asked.

"Because Oliver is still having a meltdown and I think you escaping will be a nice distraction."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"He likes you as much as I think you like him," Luella said with a sigh. "He's not very good at dealing with this, especially with the morally grey area of what you've done with your abilities. Yes, you've burnt down a lot of property, but only that that belonged to the corrupt—"

"I killed that man!"

"And in the process of doing so, saved the lives of a lot of children. I do not approve of killing, but given the circumstances, I think I would have done the same." She sighed again. "Oliver often thinks in black and white, it is easier to compute. And when faced with something grey and add in emotions, he struggles to deal with it all. Hence the meltdown."

Mai did not know what to say. Luella pulled out a keycard and left it on the tray before standing up. She groaned with the effort of the movement.

"You are not a bad person, Mai, if you ever want my help, it is yours."

Mai watched her leave and felt fresh tears rise to her eyes. She blinked them away. Taking a big deep breath, Mai swiped the card and headedto the door. She opened it and crept away.

* * *

"How did it go?" Gene asked as Luella returned to the break room.

"She's a lovely girl," Luella said. "I gave her my keycard."

"What?" Oliver looked up from the corner, where he had been brooding behind a book. "You did what?"

"I gave her my keycard," Luella repeated. "So she could escape without burning anything down."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because—"

"I have to go and catch her," Oliver said, standing up. "She's a danger to the public!"

"Noll, you're being ridiculous," Luella said."

But Oliver had already stormed out.

"You did that on purpose," Gene said.

"Yes," Luella said, grinning. "They're going to have such beautiful babies."

Gene sighed and reclined further back into the chair he was sitting on.

"But while we're on the subject," Luella went on, "Did I tell you I met a lovely young lawyer? I'm going to set you two up."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because he's a handsome young man and definitely your type!"

"I don't have a type!" Gene exclaimed, unusually ruffled. "I'm going to help Noll."

He made to leave.

"You'll need a date for Mai and Oliver's wedding!" Luella called after him.

"Oh my—" Was all Luella heard before the door slammed closed after him.

* * *

 **Author's note: So is Luella the best or is Luella the best?! I love her so much like genuinely... I still haven't fixed chapter 6... Oops. Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Mai had only made to the end of the street when she heard Oliver yelling after her. She broke into a run but found her clothes pulling her backwards. That damn cheat.

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

The street was almost deserted, so no one paid her any notice. He did not bother to answer until he caught up with her.

"I'm taking you back," he muttered.

"No, you're not!"

"It's that or the police station," he hissed. "Your choice."

"It's not your choice to send me anywhere!" Mai retorted. "Now let me go or I'll burn the clothes you're wearing!"

"You wouldn't do that," Oliver said. "Not in public, not to me."

"Why not? There are no emotions involved here, are there?"

Oliver looked for a moment as though she had slapped him. Mai went on.

"You said it was all an act, so the person I liked doesn't exist, right?"

Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"So tell me why I shouldn't fight back?"

She felt her clothes relax. He had released her.

"I lied."

Oliver had spoken so quietly, Mai almost missed his words.

"What?"

"I lied. It started that way but…"

"And why should I believe you now?" Mai spat.

"Why did you come to the hospital?"

"I told you… I thought you might be in trouble. I like— Liked you. I didn't want you to be hurt."

Oliver noted her correction.

"I'll let you go."

"You don't let me do anything."

Mai turned on her heel and stormed away.

Oliver frowned after her, she had misunderstood the intent of his words, but no matter. THey would not meet again. He too turned around, to return to the office. But Gene was pelting towards him.

"What are you doing?" Gene panted. "Go after her!"

"We're letting her go," Oliver stated.

"Screw that, you can't let her go!" Gene gasped for breath. "You love her, Noll!"

"Don't be—"

"Don't lie to me!"

"She hates me."

"Yeah, because you acted like a prat. Now go and apologise."

"It's not enough."

"No," Gene agreed, "It's not. But it's a start. If you don't, she's going to skip town."

"But why—"

"Why would she stay, Noll?"

Oliver walked past Gene towards the office.

"You're being an idiot."

"Idiot scientist," Oliver agreed.

* * *

When Mai finally made it back to her apartment, she broke in. She had lost her keys somewhere along the line. But that didn't matter. She would have to leave now.

Well, maybe that night.

As she began packing things into a suitcase, she heard a knock at the door. With a ball of flame engulfing one hand, she opened it an inch with the other.

It was Masako.

"Mai! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!"

Mai deflated and let her friend in.

"I lost my phone, and was ill," Mai lied quickly. Masako was too busy bustling into the flat to notice the blatant lie.

"What's been going on?" Masako asked.

"I lost my phone and was ill," Mai repeated, taking a seat and gesturing to Masako to do the same.

"You should have sent me a message on facebook or something," Masako said. "I would have come and looked after you!"

"I'm fine now," Mai insisted.

Masako frowned at her friend.

"Mai?"

"Yes?"

"What's really going on?"

Mai's mouth fell open at the sincere look on her friend's face.

"I'm leaving," Mai blurted.

"What? Why?"

And Mai told all. She saw no reason in holding it all in. So she told Masako everything. Who she was, what she had done, and something about recent events.

"Damn…"

"Is that all you have to say?" Mai wanted to laugh.

"Well it explains a lot," Masako whispered. "What are you going to do?"

"Move out of the country, I'm not going to say where… I don't want certain people coming after me."

"Like Oliver?" Masako asked.

Mai laughed.

"He won't."

"Why not?"

"He hates me."

"No he doesn't," Masako argued. "He likes you!"

Mai rolled her eyes.

"He might have done, before…"

Masako pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled. Mai frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm phoning him."

"How do you have his number?"

"I stole it off your phone," Masako muttered, turning the phone to speakerphone.

Mai listened to the dialling.

"He won't pick—"

"Hello?" Oliver's voice said. "Who is this?"

"It's Masako, I'm—"

"Mai's friend, why are you calling?"

Masako forced a pathetic sob and Mai cocked her head to one side.

"I've worried about Mai, she's been missing for days and I just found her apartment open and her stuff is gone and I don't know where she's is and—"

"I'm on my way."

He hung up.

Masako smiled.

Mai swore.

"What the hell was that?" Mai demanded. "I'm not ready to leave yet! You can't do this!"

She jumped up and hurried into her room. She reckoned she had five minutes, maybe ten, to pack and get out before Oliver could—

"He wouldn't be coming if he didn't care about you."

"I don't want him here! I want to leave!"

"Really?" Masako asked. "You want to leave? You never want to see me again?"

"Masako, that's not what I—"

"That's what you just said," Masako spat. "But fine."

Masako turned on her heel and stormed out.

"Masako…"

Mai hung her head in shame, took a deep breath, then grabbed a few more things to throw into her suitcase. Three minutes. She closed the suitcase and glanced around. What else did she need?

Her brain had stalled.

"This will have to do."

She picked up the suitcase and headed for the front door, pocketing her purse as she did so. Mai opened the front door and—

"You're still here."

Mai staggered backwards. How had he gotten here to quickly?

"Get out of my way," she demanded. "I have to—"

"Don't leave."

"Get out of my—"

"Please don't leave…"

Mai blinked and looked up into Oliver's eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I like you. I want you to stay."

"Yeah, because that's what you said earlier," Mai spat. "Get out of my—"

"I'm an idiot, Mai. I do not deal with these sorts of things well."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do. That's your problem, Mai, you care too much. You're just better at showing it than I am," Oliver stated. "Please, stay. The kids at your HTC club need you. Masako will miss you."

"Masako hates me."

"And I need you."

Mai felt her body deflate.

"You can't do this…" she whispered. "You can't come in here and be all…"

"Gene told me I should just kiss you," Oliver mumbled. "Is that tactless?"

Mai let tears escape her eyes.

"Maybe," Mai said. "Are you going to do it?"

"Do you want me to?"

Mai dropped her back and leant forwards into Oliver's chest. He put an arm around her and pressed his lips to the top of his head.

"Come home with me," Oliver said. "We have spare rooms, you're still weak from the other day and Mum will want to fuss over you a bit more…"

Mai nodded into his chest.

"Is there tea there?"

"I'll make you it myself," Oliver said. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

It was not okay. Not at first. It took a while for things to settle. Mai phoned Masako and apologised. Masako had not really been mad, just worried. They met up and sorted things out.

Oliver and Mai's relationship was another issue entirely. Mai knew that Oliver loved her. But she also knew that he struggled with what she had done. She saw him sitting quietly at times, trying to puzzle it out. Murder bad. Saving babies good.

"I don't want you to get involved in any of the vigilante crap," Oliver said finally. If she could not get involved, she could not do anything else confusing, right?

"Screw that," Mai replied. "If you or any of my friends are in danger I will come and rescue you." Because of course she had become friends with Gene and Madoka and the rest.

"But—"

"But nothing, Oliver. I'm not losing any of you. Deal with it."

This had resulted in several more nights of puzzled brooding. Oliver came around in the end. He settled it in his mind that as long as she was protecting people, then it was okay. This made their relationship a lot easier.

And so in the end, they lived happily ever after.

* * *

 **Author's note: So I'm still not happy with this but it's my best shot at it for the moment... One day I'll improve at writing endings - but it is not this day! (lotr ref anyone?) please review :)**


End file.
